Round And Round
by redvelvetjade
Summary: Selena Thinks She's Ready to Give Nick Everything but is she really and will a old flame who turns to Nick When she gets in too deep come between them?
1. Chapter One Intro

**Introduction **

Okay so this is my first attempt at a Wizards Fanfic so try not to be too harsh please..In reality it's not Wizards as it is a Selena Nick Miley fic. Anyone who knows me knows I am a HUGE Miley fan..[Que the duh's.]

And I will always support my girl, however I got the opportunity to see the amazing talented Selena in concert at Musikfest this past Saturday and all I can say is she is flipping Awesome! Also she is incredibility sweet and really truly cares for her fans [ Which is not to say miles doesn't].

It really made me take a deeper look at this whole thing and really stop thinking of her as someone who stole Nick from Miley and realize NONE of us know for sure what happened cause were not there we didn't see inside their lives. It also made me not to want to read any fics that were portraying her as the bad guy .Hearing how sweet and genuine she is made me wonder how much she suffered during that whole time how maybe she was used and hurt just as bad but more privately as miles . As she was preforming Round and Round. I couldn't help but hear this song screaming Fanfic all over it. So hope it's not too awful comments , reviews would be lovely but only if u can keep the rudeness out thanks. Btw if u ever get to see her in concert you won't be disappointed she is UH-MAZING!


	2. Chapter 2 I Can Only Imgaine

**ROUND AND ROUND**

**Selena's Point Of View **

**I Can Only Imagine...**

_[Me] Uh I Hate The Way My Butt Looks In This!_

_[Jenny] Oh Relax You Look Fine Selena You Are So Paranoid I Swear!_

_[Me] What I can't help it if I want to look god for my man! _

My Co-Star Jennifer rolled her eyes as she sat in my dressing room filing her nails as I tried on several outfits not happy with how I was looking in any of them. I had been at it for 30 minutes so far and we only had 60 minutes for lunch.

_[Jenny] Serious Selena U look gorgeous in them all_

_Just pick one already I'm starving! _

_[Me] Uh! I don't know which one! How can I pick one!_

_[Jenny] Easy just do what I do close your eyes spin yourself around and whatever_

_One you land on you wear..._

_[Me] So that would explain this... _

I pointed to what she was wearing which was some kind of mix matched Renaissance /Gothic meet Hippie girl throw up. Wrinkling my nose I refrained from making any comments and turned my attention back to the matter at hand looking hot for my boyfriend. Okay so I didn't look horrible in a what I was wearing it was a simple black leather skirt that stopped past my butt but gave enough room that it wasn't sluttish and a short halter top that was made of lace and leather strips a deep lilac coloring with a black rose on the front. Spinning around I tried to get a full view.

_[Jenny] You Look gorgeous seriously can we go here before I faint!_

_We have to be back on set in like ah 26 minutes!_

_[Me] Fine but if I look awful tonight I'm blaming you!_

_{Jenny] Trust me I'll live and u won't look awful just.._

_[Jake ] I Like Big Butts and I can not lie..._

_[Me] Big butts who are you ..OMG I do not have a big butt!_

_{Jake] Tell That To the Cow you killed to squeeze into that thing_

_Should I call your chiropractor you'll break your back trying to get out.._

_[Me] GET OUT! You little rat!_

He laughed like crazy as I threw my 9 inch high heals at him and he ducked running. Jenny's attention was once again focused on her nails. Sighing as he closed the door .I shock my head and ripped the outfit off I was not fat! However I was no longer loving that outfit.

_[Jenny ] For real Selena about to pass out over here!_

_[Jenny ] I don't see what the big deal is anyway Nick's crazy about you _

_[Jenny ] I mean you go out all the time_

_[Me] okay fine will go if all u can think about is your dang stomach_

_[Me] I'll just forfeit my dignity and will go get you some stinking food ._

_[Jenny] Yes thank you!_

She raised her arms as I slipped back into my normal clothes. Of course she wouldn't get it to her I had it all. Nick and I were the super couple who had the best clothes, hair the most money we could get anything and everything we wanted. She just didn't know what it was really like between us.

Sighing I grabbed a fruit cup and a burger but I was so freaking nervous I could barely eat. Not a problem for Jenny and Jake who were packing it down.

_[Jenny] Aw come on Selena stop stressing and eat you don't want to pass_

_Out on the boy before you even get on the date._

_[Me] so true I guess I can mange a few bites.._

Maybe she was right after all in the end he chose me right? Why should I be shaking like this? It was just a date, we've been on a million of them. Taking a deep breath I pushed those fears aside and took a big bite letting the juicy meat flavor sink into my mouth ,before I knew it the whole burger was gone my stomach was grumbling as as I ate letting me know that it did not like being starved all day which I hadn't done on purpose but my day was so jammed pack I barely had time to pee never mind sit down and eat.

30 minutes later

Why was I so antsy? No matter how many times I tried to tell myself to calm down my heart wouldn't stop racing my palms wouldn't stop shaking and I couldn't stop sweating. Deep breaths I kept telling myself breath deep and relax this is what you want you love him you've been in Love With Nicholas Jerry for almost 6 years you just need to remember that this isn't a rushed decision hell I thought of nothing else but this moment for years .I went as far as to get birth control read all the side effects ,warnings get a exam . I was ready I wanted this night to be special more importantly .I wanted to be his first I wanted HIM to be my First. So why was my stomach about to blow that burger all over the set why was my mind racing full of doubts and why was everyone staring at me?

_[ _Maria Canals- _] Selena Darling what is wrong with you today?_

_Are you coming down with something? You look pale?_

_Do you feel okay?_

Before I could even comment Maria who plays my mom Theresa had her hand over my face and was checking me out. While my cast mates Jennifer who plays my best friend Harper, Jake who plays my Little brother Max and David who plays my older brother Justin were all staring at me eyes wide. It wasn't like me to mess up and fumble this way but my mind just couldn't get that line right. All that was spinning inside were these questions.

Did Nick really love me he hasn't said it this time around sure he kisses me like he does but does he kiss her the same way? Is he thinking about kissing her when he's with me? He told me stay was about me but was it? Did he even know how much I loved him? Did he care? Sure he held me tight at night and told me how pretty I was how the stars paled next to me. I believed him I did he hasn't given me any reason to doubt. Heck he sent me roses today for no reason other then to make me feel special. So why was my head pounding?

_[Maria] Selena are you okay?_

Swallow I commanded my throat damn it just take a deep breath and stop freaking he loves you not her it's over between them and has been for a long time. You need to focus everyone is counting on you. 1..2..3 deep breath.

_[Me] Yea I'm fine I'm sorry just a bit jet lagged_

_[Maria] You sure sweetie you can lay down for awhile_

_We can work on a scene your not In.._

_[Me] No it's okay _

I flashed a smile I could see the flicker of annoyance in our director Guy Distal's face that Maria had taken over and started making calls.

_[Big David who plays my dad] What Scene would we do she's in all of them_

_I mean she is the star.._

_[Maria] Well we would find a scene if she's sick she needs to take care _

_Of herself!_

_That's the problem with the stars today this younger generation in _

_Hollywood it's rush rush rush no one takes the time to care for these_

_Kids that's why they all end up on drugs or in rehab _

_[Jake] "Cough Lindsey" _

_[Me] Really it's okay I'm fine please let's continue_

_[Maria] you sure sweetie? Your sweating and shaking _

_So much you still look pale_

_[Guy] She said she's fine places people action!_

_Oh And Selena try not to mess up time is money and.._

_[Maria] You see that's what I'm talking about Rush Rush rush no concern_

_For her well being! I'm telling you these big shots at the top have no compassion_

_For us .._

_[Big David] honey let's not piss off the director he can make us look bad_

_[Maria] Well someone has to look out for these kids it's like I told Demi when we _

_Made Camp.._

Demi! That's it that's why I was so unsure I never discussed it with her we told each other everything since we were 6! we promised each other we would always tell each other when we were ready to do it but she's been away touring and filming camp rock 2 plus I've been touring this isn't something you talk about on the phone and she's only been back 2 weeks and we've been on our shows set's everyday. Suddenly I knew I had to talk to her first and everything seemed to calm down. Without warning I leaped up and hugged Maria who stopped mid rant looking shell shocked.

_[Me] Thanks _

_[Maria] Well okay for.._

_[Guy] Action!_

There was no time to say anything thank god cause for a actress I suck at lying. And I couldn't tell her especially in front of the guys. Awkward wouldn't cover it. Another Deep breath And I wasn't Selena Marie anymore. I was Alex Russo the teen rebel wizard who had just been caught using magic to make a teacher give the whole class straight A's and arranged a field trip with Magic.

[Me] _Okay so I know this looks bad..but I swear I can explain_

_[Big David] Oh I would love to hear this Alex no wait let me guess_

_It wasn't me Dad it was the evil pixies whispering in my ear._

_[Me] Uh No but that is a good one Daddy I'll have 2 remember to_

_conjure up some next time_

_[Maria] Nice Jerry you suppose to be scolding her_

_For using Magic not giving her excuses for her future_

_crimes.._

_[Me] Crime that's a little harsh mom all I did was give some kids_

_Better grades and a vacation day geez it's not like I robbed a bank_

_[David] Yet your only paving your own road for destruction Alex_

_[Me] Well thank ye of little faith I will have you know_

_That road was paved many years ago I'm only coating it with.._

Before I could stop it a sudden gag over took my whole body and propelled it forward emptying itself all over the set causing everyone to jump back squeaking or cussing.

_[Maria] Cut!_

[Guy] _For the love of thanksgiving dinner your the actress I'm the director_

_I say cut not you!_

_[Maria] Well you didn't say it and she sprayed it all over_

_[Jenny] Aw Gross I think I have yesterdays meatloaf all over my shoes!_

_Wardrobe! Help!_

_[Jake] Sweet u owe me 30 bucks David I told u she would spew before the scene was over_

_[David] Technically I only owe u 20 cause she got the line right_

_[Jake] Yea but we didn't finish the scene Ew is that Tuesdays split pea soup on your leg Jenny? _

_[Me] Oh Stop Talking about food before I.._

_[Big David] Too late.._

Again I hurled all over as Maria took charge grabbing me and shoving me to the nearest can holding my hair back.

_[Maria] Can we get housekeeping over here!_

_Okay sweetie just follow me will get you cleaned up and _

_On the way..._

_Where's your mom? _

_[Me] Back in Texas with my aunt_

My gagging stopped us from walking any further as I grabbed onto her vomiting with so much force it shock my whole body.

After that it all happened so fast I could barely keep it straight she got me to my dressing room helping me out of my clothes and into fresh ones guiding me to my couch so I could lay down. Taking my temp which was 100.2 apparently and making arrangements for a sitter for her kids.

_[Me] You don't have to stay with me I'm fine_

_[Maria] Nonsense Your not staying by yourself when your sick_

_You may be old enough to be here on your own but not sick at home_

_Just relax and I'll have you feeling fine in no time at all._

I must of fallen asleep on the way home cause when I woke up I was curled up in bed in my pj's. My head pounding. Sunlight still blared slightly from my windows making me moan why did the stinking sun have to shine so dang bright didn't it know I felt like a semi truck had run me over seriously have some compassion you stupid sun.

_[Demi] It's not gonna stop shining jus cause you want it to silly_

_[Me] AH!_

I spun around in bed clutching the covers she laughed rolling her eyes.

_[Demi] God u r so easy to startle Sel I see that will never change_

Slight eye rolling on her part as I scowled, without words she gently placed her hand over my face and forehead which was on fire by the way. I could see her forehead wrinkle in worry.

_[Demi] Your really warm Lena how u feeling?_

_[Me] Like I was being used as track practice for NASCAR_

_[Demi] Still nausea? _

_[Me] How bad is it?_

_[Demi] What?_

_[Me] The talk_

_[Demi] Well.._

I groaned covering my face in my hands

_[Demi] You did puke all over the set during rehearsal_

_[Me] So I'm aware thanks for pointing that out_

Sitting up I made room for her on my bed she handed me a water but my stomach protested at even the sight so I wrinkled my nose.

_[Demo] Most people are really worried about you and asked me to send _

_You their love._

_Don't worry about it Lena it'll die down in a day or two something else will_

_Be huge news and you'll be old news_

_[Me] not sure if that's good or bad_

We laughed

_[Demi] How long did you feel sick for?_

_[Me] Just right before it happened_

_[Demi] Was it something you ate?_

I was silent curling my knees up under my chin resting my chin on top now was the perfect opp to talk so why was my tongue sticking to my mouth and my heart racing? She stared at me before speaking..

_[Demi] Lena what's wrong you know you can talk to me_

_[Me] About anything right Dems and you won't get mad?_

_[Demi] Sounds serious Lena course we've been friends for.._

_[Me] ..Ever .._

_[Demi] Exactly Besties can tell each other anything_

I took my time as the clock ticked annoyingly taking a deep breath I stared at the pictures lining my walls of me and Demi from the time we met at the Barney set when we were 6 and on as we grew. From childhood parties in Texas to school plays talent shows dress up dance recitals ball games and so on straight up to now Hollywood premieres fancy parties us on our show sets to Puerto Rico where we filmed our first movie together a life time of memories and friendship packed into 18 years for me. I knew I could trust her..swallowing I turned to look at her she was holding my hand her eyes fixed on me..urging me to talk.

_[Me] It wasn't something I ate.._

_[Demi] Then what a virus? Your sweating and pale_

Her hand swept over me cool but rough against my blazing skin.

_[Me] it was my nerves I was scared to death_

_[Demi] Why you've been on set practically your whole life Lena we both have_

_[Me] I know this wasn't stage fright_

_[Demi] Then what sweetie?_

_[Me] [ _licking my lips_] I was scared about my date tonight_

_I know Nick loves me but I'm not sure he loves me as much as I love him_

_and .._

She waited patiently stroking my hand.

_I was going to prove to him tonight how much I love him.._

_[Demi] OH Selena no you weren't!_

_[Me] Yea I know kinda stupid huh?_

_[Demi] No babe it's not stupid but are you sure it's a serious step'_

_Making love isn't something you do to prove something to someone_

_It's special it should be saved for when both people are committed fully_

_[Me] You mean married?_

_[Demi] Well yea it is a sin but I mean I'm not judging you _

_But your only 18 how can you be sure he's the one?_

_[Me] cause whenever I think about him my heart goes crazy I feel dizzy _

_And I can't breath I can't imagine my life without him I don't want to _

_I would do anything to keep him safe I just know..I don't know how.._

_What do you think Dems am I slut for wanting to be with him?_

_[Demi] Selena don't ever call yourself that of course not your_

_A normal teen with normal feelings but I can't tell you what to do_

_All I can say is if you can say you have no regrets then do what your heart says._

_[Maria] Girls enough talking Selena needs her rest !_

_[Demi and Me ] Okay Mom!_

We busted out laughing as I laid my head down feeling suddenly very sleepy she covered me and started to sing to me without even having to ask she knew just what I needed.

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own_

You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
And Everything's right  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend(x2)

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go  


" _Nick where are you? Nick! Help me! Please! Where am I? _I was lost in the woods running through the forest looking desperately for him I could hear him calling to me but I couldn't see him .I twisted I turned the wind howled. I felt the dampness staring as the sky opened up " _Nick where are you please! Come get me! _A voice startled me a deep throaty voice..'' _He's not coming for you stupid he doesn't love you grow up and open your eyes he was never yours and he never will be.." Nick! _I scream as she laughs I spin and spin trying to get her. I run tripping over branches as I'm pelted by rain and twigs leaving me dripping with blood it's getting darker colder and a piano plays somewhere .I hear voices I'm breathing erratically when I finally see a clearing . I pump my legs now on fire my whole body is aching crying out for salvation. "

_Nick_! I scream as I stop so short so suddenly the wind is knocked out of me as I fall to the ground my hands clasping my chest the locket he gave to me two days before shining in the now brilliant sunlight which is blinding. My whole body is on fire my throat burning with righteous Indignation as I see what I see there he is sitting at the piano singing to her holding her hand looking at her as she sits by him her eyes scanning his body like she knows every part of it her fingers tracing his chest where his shirt is left loosely open. Before I could get my breath or adjust my eyes he leans in and kisses her fully on the lips she sits more the ready to open her mouth and receive his full attention. My heart shatters as the sky really lets loose and music rings louder in my ears..

_I can only imagine_

_Surrounded by Your glory,  
What will my heart feel  
Will I dance for you Jesus  
Or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in your presence  
Or to my knees will I fall  
Will I sing hallelujah,  
Will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine_

I can only imagine 

___  
Surrounded by Your glory,  
What will my heart feel  
Will I dance for you Jesus  
Or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in your presence  
Or to my knees will I fall  
Will I sing hallelujah,  
Will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine_

I can only imagine 

_Why God why!_ I cry out as the tears break..._No! No ! Why Nick! Nick Please Don't..._

_Selena Wake up Sweetie Wake Up.._

I scream as I sit up breathing so hard I end up gagging and heaving till my stomach empties someone pushes my hair back as I finally stop. I look up my breathing calms down as hands rub my back soothing me. Looking up I stare into his deep soft brown eyes and I feel myself relax it was a dream..just a dream Only a dream..he stares at me and we don't speak but he holds me and I lay my head down closing my eyes As my lids shut I notice the roses on my dresser. His hands run over my bare arms as I lay my head on his chest. Is it a dream or do I really hear him whisper..

_I love you Lena.._


	3. Chapter 3 A Year Without Rain

**Round And Round **

**A Year Without Rain**

_I'll Be Dreaming of You Tonight Till_

_Tomorrow I'll Be Holding You Tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me_

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me …..  


_[Mom] " Selena Darling_

_Were Almost At The Hotel You need To pack it up baby_

_[Me] Okay Mommy Thanks.._

_[Mom] You Okay Darling? You look kind of sad I know it's hard _

_To Deal With Being away but it's only for a few more days_

_[me] I know mom I'm Ok Thanks_

I smiled to reassure her I was really ok a mom thing she always worries if I don't smile. Staring out the window .I watched the pitter patter of horse shoes clumping on the road as my tour bus crawled along the crowded interstate highway of 366 since it was still damp and chilly the A/C was off so I had the windows open and was loving the breeze against my skin and hair still recovering from being sick my skin was warm. Leaning my head back I watched as life continued around me fields were being plowed as people hurried to and from I wondered what it must be like to grow up on a farm? She would know..Yes I was back to thinking about her ..it had been 2 weeks since I left La for tour I hadn't seen Nick since that day I was sick almost 3 weeks ago after two days I was finally able to get up and move but it was taping day so I was busy from the minute I was up in the morning till late at night. Nick left for some publicity that night and I left Monday for tour . Tears threatened but I refused them permission to fall ,Why should I cry? I was living my dream right? So why did it hurt so bad? I missed him with such a fierce intensity. Did it give me a right to cry? I mean this was the life I had chosen and it was amazing. I got to tour to all kinds of places from exotic cities and islands to little towns and country sides like the one I was in now Lancaster PA. I admired what little I knew about the Amish they seemed content to live such peaceful lives away from the drama and the hustle. Maybe if we could all take time to enjoy life instead of rushing to and from we could all be a little happier. I know I would kill to have a week off to just hang with my family and friends to hold him close to lather him in kisses. I just wanted to know once and for all. Did he say what I thought? Did he feel the same? Did his heart break when he thinks about me? Does he miss me with such a ache that it feels as if a inferno is engulfing his whole body making it impossible to breathe? Did he lay awake and dream of when we would be together? Was I just crazy?

_[Mom] Selena it's time were here and your tutor wants to work_

_Stop dreaming and get it together girl.._

_[Me] sorry mom I'm coming_

I sighed grabbing my stuff as I heard my tour manger on his cell making sure we had security waiting for us.

It was crazy fans had lined the whole street winding around the corners there was no way I was going shopping in the village taking a deep breath .I tried to absorbed how many people were lined up to see me! Little old me from Texas it was unreal but I heard the chants. I hoped I would get to sign autographs for them.

" _Selena Selena Selena!_

_We want Selena!_

_Te Queremos Selena !_

_Te Queremos Selena !_

I never got to sign my manger rushed me off the bus into the back but their screams followed me touching my heart almost making those tears escape. I got just a glimpse of what it was like. I saw tons of little girls prob around 8-11 pushing and squeezing to get to the front older fans holding signs up proclaiming their love boys staring trying to look cool but who wanted to shout and announce their love but who held back parents were just as bad shoving and cursing I shock my head. I saw a little Amish or Mennonite girl around 12 or so who just stared I didn't think she even knew who I was she prob never heard my CD or saw my show but she was staring with such determination it made me shiver, then her father called to her in German she seemed to come to life arguing. I didn't get the language at first but then they started to mix English to and I manage to get ..

_Little Girl: But Papa she sings she does _

_What I want most in this world!_

The father's voice was stronger with force but not in a over bearing way just in a way as to say this is how it has to be.

_[Father] Let go of such foolish dreams child it is not our way_

_You will never be.._

_Come now it is time you must help your mama prepare supper.._

Shivering despite the fact that it was Aug I pulled my pull over closer to me. The heavy doors closed behind me with a loud clang shouting out the outside world. The view might have been blocked now but her eyes stayed with me for a long time she held such a desire to break free but such loyalty to her traditions and family. It must be pure hell I found myself ever so grateful to have choices and be able to live my dreams even if it meant missing my baby.

Once I got a shower I settled at the table my tutor had my books opened and my laptop on summer didn't stop me from learning. My tutor's pretty cool she lets me put on music and work at my own pace.

After a essay on the french history we dove into math yuck then my favorite geography we were studying the weather and how different places needed different weather and what would happen if it got screwed up. How would farmers farm how would we eat? How would we survive? It made me wonder and of course it was also my newest essay.

That night after an amazing show thanks Lancaster u rock! I laid in bed thinking about Nick what was he doing? Could he know I was thinking about him? Closing my eyes I saw his soft brown eyes.. comforting me. Telling me he loved me and only me..the need to have him feel my love was so strong it exhausted me and made me shiver sweat as my stomach turned. Laying so still I heard the crickets chirp through my window as a breeze blew clutching my pillow tight I remembered how he held me when I was sick the soothing words he said to me.

[Dream]

_~~" The stars are burning bright as I stare in the midst of the __desert __ no life in sight but I hear him calling to me. Is it real? Is it just in my head? I don't know so I just follow I'm desperate to see him. So I start to run and run faster faster but he's no where suddenly the ground gave way and I was falling I screamed and prepared to die.._.[End Dream]

_[Me] Ah!_

I shot up and looked around it was just a dream my breathing was heavy I was soaked in sweat. But I had my essay ...sleep wasn't coming...so I grabbed my pen ...okay my essay turned into a new song but whatever. The words flowed I just wrote.

_Ooooouuuuuh  
ooooouuuuuuhhhhh,_

Can you feel me?  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
Don't matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wanderin' the desert  
for a thousand days ( oooh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage,  
but I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Cant help it, I'm in love  
A day without is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive,  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)

Wooooooooaaah

The stars are burnin'  
I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me; I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumblin' underneath my feet, (Won't you save me),  
It's gonna be on the sooner you get back to me  
Oh baby

I missing you so much  
Cant help it, I'm in love  
A day without is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive,  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)

Wooooooooaaah

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again,  
I'm so glad you found me, stick around me  
Baby baby baby ( ooooohh )

It's a world of wonder  
with you in my life  
So hurry baby  
Don't waste no more time  
I need you nearer,  
can't explain, but a day without you  
Is like a year without rain (oooh)

I missing you so much  
Cant help it, I'm in love  
A day without is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how I'll survive  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)  
Wooooooooaaah

Oooooooooooh oooohhh (woooaaaahhh) 

When you think about it love is the rain in our lives it keeps us fresh and alert and lets us breathe. It can break us or raise us but without it we wilt and die just like crops without water. Nick was my love and I needed him to know it.


	4. Chapter 4 How Come How Long

**Round And Round**

**How Come, How Long?**

" _Liam- I Told You To Stop Flirting Miley Damn It _

_Why Can't You Ever Listen To Me!_

_Me-I'm Sorry Liam I Wasn't flirting we were just -_

Smack- before I could even stop to think about what was happening his hand had come up and slap me hard across my face leaving it stinging and burning. Tears threatened as my throat tightened he was so mad ,I just wanted him to stop.

_Liam- Stop Lying you little whore_

_I know what I saw! You were straddling him!_

_Me- I wasn't I swear I was looking at a picture the paps just .._

_-Liam- I said SHUTUP!_

_Damn it miles why can't you just do what I say!_

_Now look what you made me do!_

I tried to block his fist ducking out of the way as I raised my arm but he grabbed my arm shoving it down and twisting it .I screamed it felt like he was ripping it off. The blows kept coming he shoved me against the wall as he kept screaming and hitting me. I was fighting back the tears so bad my chest was ready to explode.

_Miles! You home Baby! [Mandy]_

_[Liam] Keep Quite bitch or I'll kill you_

My throat hurt but I crocked out..

_[Me] You kill me my parents will send your ass to jail_

_My Fans will rip you apart_

_[Laim] Don't fool yourself miles your fans think you_

_Turned into a little slut they don't love you and your parents_

_have 4 other little money makers your nothing you little.._

I was shaking in fear as he towered over me his fists clenched as his breath beat down on me the tears burned my eyes as I tried not to throw up.

[Liam] _But for once your right _

_There would be investigations and more bs then my career needs_

_Your parents would milk it for more publicity _

_So I guess you get to live you lying cheating _

_[Mandy] Miley! I hear noise where are you?_

_Liam is that you I hear?_

_[Laim] Next time you feel the stupid need to be talkative_

_I'll kill her no one else will miss that bitch_

_Expect you and you'll understand what real suffering means.._

_Got it!_

He shoved me hard pulling me up

_[Liam] Go wash up u piece of trash_

He hissed shoving me into the bathroom as he turned to go after Mandy. I prayed he wouldn't hurt her as he slammed the door and I fell onto the floor clutching my chest as the tears finally fell.

Their voices filled the air but I couldn't hear what was being said I prayed she wouldn't leave and he wouldn't hurt her. My body was so sore but I forced myself up and washed up covering my busies with fresh makeup as the pain started to hit me. I fought off the nausea stepping out of the bathroom. Mandy saw me and her smile lite up the room as she ran to me something. I would normally be doing to her but my whole body would of collapsed she noticed and her face got those wrinkled worry lines. As she stopped short of hugging me and took my hand looking at me his eyes cut through mine over her shoulder motioning the slit across the throat .

_[Mandy] Miles what's wrong? Are you hurt sweetie?_

Mandy and I Never lie to each other it's part of what makes our relationship so amazing but this time I knew. I had to in order to save her I had to lie looking her in the eyes was impossible she would know me to well to believe any lie.. so I looked down and swallowed ..

_[Me] Dance practice I twisted my ankle_

_And I uh..pulled a muscle I'm just sore.._

_[Mandy ] Baby maybe you should lay down_

_I'll grab some ice did u get checked out? _

_[Liam] I told her to she's stubborn this one_

_[Mandy] Yea I got her now you Can Go Now_

There was something in her voice that demanded he pay attention she wasn't offering she was telling.

_[Mandy] I'll stay till her parents get home and _

_They can take her to a doctor._

_[Laim] I don't mind staying I mean I'm sure you have Bg5 stuff_

_[Mandy] I'm free and you shouldn't be here with no parents_

_[Laim] Yea I guess so miles I love you sweetie feel better.._

He went to kiss me my whole body tensed as I felt sick he got closer and I let go of her and fell screaming she jumped and caught me glaring at him.

Laim left I laid curled up on the sofa shivering she hovered over me grabbing a ice pack and putting it on my leg and ankle. The whole time she kept stroking my face and hair talking to me..

_[Mandy ] Miles answer me is he hurting you?_

_Please baby you can tell me I won't do anything crazy _

_Just talk to me I can get you help.._

I stayed quite. I would never let her get hurt she means to much to me and she's already been hurt so much. The concern in her deep blue eyes was heart melting, it almost did me in but I was too selfish I needed her here with me not up there in heaven. So I turned away and closed my eyes hoping she would drop it.

[Mandy] p o v

I know she wanted me to drop it that's why she turned away but I would be damn if I lost another friend to this cycle. She needed help and if she wouldn't let me help her I would find someone who she would

The car ride should of only been 15 minutes but traffic was horrendous, as I sat growing more impatient with this a song came on the radio that brought back so many memories of my past. The anger only grew deeper and the pain thicker..

**How Come ,How Long**

**By Babyface Stevie Wonder**

_There was a girl I used to know  
She was oh so beautiful  
But she's not here anymore  
She had a college degree  
Smart as anyone could be  
She had so much to live for  
But she fell in love  
With the wrong kinda man  
He abused her love and treated her so bad  
__There was not enough education in her world  
That could save the life of this little girl_

How come, how long  
Its not right, it's so wrong  
Do we let it just go on  
Turn our backs and carry on  
Wake up, for it's too late  
Right now, we can't wait  
She won't have a second try  
Open up your hearts  
As well as your eyes

She tried to give a cry for help  
She even blamed things on herself  
But no one came to her aid  
Nothing was wrong as far as we could tell  
That's what wed like to tell ourselves  
But no, it wasn't that way  
So she fell in love  
With the wrong kinda man  
And she paid with her life  
For loving that man  
So we cannot ignore  
We must look for the signs  
And maybe next time  
We might save somebody's life

Hook

I on occasion met that guy  
He stirred up bad feelings deep inside  
Something about him wasn't right  
The way he proves himself a man  
By beatin' his woman with his hands  
Oh I wish she'd seen the light  
How can someone like that  
Call himself a man  
In reality he's far more less than that  
And we cannot ignore  
Whenever we see the signs  
Cause any kinda of abuse  
God knows isn't right


End file.
